


Een Sympathiek Moment

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Aging Backwards, Casual Sex, Contractor/Contractor Relationships, Discussion Of Sex But No Actual Sex, F/M, Impending Death, Missing Scene
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Ze kon wel wat van haar eigen kostbare tijd missen ten behoeve van de ter dood veroordeelden. [Amber x November 11, vindt plaats tijdens aflevering 21/22]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment of Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313783) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Aan het nadenken over wat ik je heb verteld?’   
  
Hij keek over zijn schouder. Amber glimlachte, slenterde naar hem toe, en kwam naast hem staan. Samen keken ze uit over de stad, die zich zo ver onder hen en zo dichtbij, leek het wel, in de lucht om hen heen uitstrekte. De lichtjes in andere gebouwen glommen als sterren, ieder minuscuul, beregend raam een menselijk leven. Wetend wat zij wist, leken ze net zo kwetsbaar als de sterren van de Contracteurs die ze probeerde te beschermen, piepkleine vonkjes leven die vervaarlijk in een leegte met als hun enige gezelschap krachten zo immens dat ze hen net zo makkelijk uit konden drukken als het indrukken van een knop of de streling van een mond.   
  
Een vluchtige blik was al dat ze November 11 gaf voordat ze zich overgaf aan het woeste glinsteren van de horizon. ‘Over je toekomst, bedoel ik.’   
  
Zijn ogen vonden haar weerspiegeling in het glas; uit haar ooghoeken kon ze zien hoe hij ze uitgebreid over haar lichaam liet glijden.   
  
‘Je weet dat ik altijd het grootste belang hecht aan alles wat je zegt.’   
  
‘Ik ben bang dat ik niet veel meer te vertellen heb.’ zei ze, met haar handen achter haar rug in elkaar geslagen, en ontweek zijn ogen met een duivels kuis fladderen van haar wimpers. ‘Je zult het weten wanneer de tijd daar is. Misschien heb je zelfs de keuze om je te bedenken en levend weg te komen.’   
  
‘Vaag en gekmakend als altijd.’ November grinnikte en streek een lok bleekgroen haar van haar schouder. ‘Als ik niet beter wist had ik je op dit moment wel eens aan het martelen kunnen zijn om informatie uit je te krijgen.’   
  
Glimlachend draaide Amber haar hoofd, zodat zijn vingers tegen haar wang streken. Hij glimlachte terug, legde zijn handpalm over de welvingen van haar gezicht en streelde haar jukbeen. Één vonkje rood licht zou genoeg zijn om hun berustende ontspanning te verbreken, maar ze wisten allebei dat dat niet zou komen.   
  
‘Mijn gave is niet alwetendheid.’ verzuchtte ze. ‘Trouwens, ik denk dat je het al weet.’   
  
‘Dat neem ik aan.’ gaf hij op misleidend laconieke toon toe. Toen: ‘Je bent echt iedere keer dat ik je zie jonger, February. Vind je het erg als ik je zo noem? Ik ben eraan gewend geraakt “February” te roepen op verhitte momenten - wat voor hitte dan ook.’   
  
‘November, als je me probeert te versieren hoef je het echt niet zo omslachtig aan te pakken.’   
  
‘Mijn welgemeende excuses. Heb ik vast van jou opgepikt.’   
  
Giechelend bewoog Amber zijn hand van haar wang naar haar heup. De andere volgde; November trok haar dichter naar zich toe, totdat ze de warmte van zijn lichaam kon voelen.   
  
‘Maar is het wel een goed idee? Zou je er wel tegen kunnen?’ vroeg hij zich hardop af, en kneedde ondertussen al haar billen. ‘Je ziet er echt akelig jong uit.’   
  
‘Alleen vergeleken met de vorige keer.’ Met haar armen om zijn nek ging ze op haar tenen staan om haar lippen, met een kalme glimlach erop, tegen de zijne te drukken. ‘Ik heb nog een heel stuk te gaan voordat ik mijn volwassenheid kwijtraak.’ Ze knipoogte. ‘Maar ik ben en blijf ouder dan jij.’   
  
‘Heeft dit ding ergens een rits?’   
  
Ze wiebelde met haar heupen, ‘Iets hoger.’, en zijn handen gleden rustig langs haar ruggengraat.   
  
‘Okee. Dan zie ik geen reden om ontevreden dood te gaan.’   
  
‘Insgelijks.’ zei ze.


End file.
